Squid Sisters
The Squid Sisters are two Inklings named Callie and Marie from the video game Splatoon. They are the hosts of Inkopolis' news. In the single-player mode, respectively, they're also both known as Agents 1 and 2 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Appearance Callie has black/pink hair, a pink and white hat resembling the Japanese food, ikayaki, a sleeveless outfit that ends in shorts, pink tights and hair that resembles a female Inkling's, but behind. Marie has white/green hair, a green and white hat resembling a calamari ring, a sleeveless outfit that ends in a skirt, green tights, black shorts, and short hair, unlike Callie. In Splatoon 2, while under DJ Octavio's influence, Callie wore an entirely different outfit than her Squid Sisters outfit. She wears a small black crop top, which easily exposes her midriff area with three pink marks that are fairly similar to the three marks on her Squid Sisters outfit, and also reveals a pink octopus-like tattoo around the navel area. She still wears earrings, but they now appear to be golden octopus-shaped earrings. She now wears shorts that are made of black leather, also wearing dark-magenta leggings, which sport a galactic texture. Her most iconic features are her hypnoshades, which were used to, as the name implies, hypnotize her into working for DJ Octavio. When she returns to normal and appears back in Octo Canyon, after Octavio is defeated for the first time, though Callie won't appear in Octo Canyon until after a bit, she wears a casual getup: donning a white shirt as well as a black undershirt, while also wearing a pink hoodie, and she also wears black shorts and a pair of brown heeled shoes with pink socks. She also once again appears wearing the earrings that she wore in Splatoon and also wearing a pink beanie with a star on it, the same star and pink beanie she wears when posing as Agent 1 in the first game. In Splatoon 2, Marie wears a dark-grey kimono with a very distinct design pattern on the robe, as well as holding a parasol with the Cuttlegear logo on the canopy and also wears traditional Japanese sandals. Also, both Callie and Marie wear gloves, white collar necklaces, and white, chunky earrings. History In Splatoon, they usually host the news, as well as the Splatfests that they used to be the performers for. When Cap'n Cuttlefish was captured in after Agent 3 defeated the third boss, they were called in by him to be the latter's guide and to help them find and retrieve the Great Zapfish. They will then reveal themselves to Agent 3 as the Squid Sisters, after overriding Octavio's music with their own, singing the song "Calamari Inkantation". In the sequel, Marie can be seen standing over a manhole cover in Inkopolis Square, which leads to Octo Canyon, the single-player campaign mode. When entering the manhole, Marie appears standing across from the now-Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, with her back facing toward the player, she then introduces herself as Marie of the Squid Sisters, however, much to her shock, Agent 4 doesn't know anything about them. She also indicates to Agent 4 that, in truth, she is Agent 2. Trivia *It was revealed that they're Cap'n Cuttlefish's granddaughters. *Despite their title being the "Squid Sisters", they're actually cousins. *If the player talks to Marie long enough, she'll start thinking of insulting and bizarre things, such as thoughts that are off-topic, like her wanting "pineapple-free pizza from the future". **However, Marie does think of one nice thing about Agent 4, thinking that they're "pretty adorable", possibly having a crush on them. **The same thing happens if the player talks to both Callie and Marie long enough, but Callie thinks far nicer thoughts about Agent 4, including some off-topic things as well, like "Gotta remember to check the new script and memorize my lines when I get home..." *The reason Callie went missing in Splatoon 2, was because Marie gained more popularity after winning the last Splatfest for Splatoon. *In the hero mode for Splatoon, Callie nearly revealed Marie's true identity to Agent 3. *During the final boss battle in Splatoon 2, both Callie and Marie are seen wearing their iconic Squid Sisters outfits. Gallery Agent_1_Callie_Icon.png|Callie's icon in Hero Mode Agent_2_Marie_Icon.png|Marie's icon in Hero Mode CEaNDO0WEAApq0L.jpg|Their official 2D artwork ZlCfzTapuV0lzOp8Hs.jpg|The two in Inkopolis, waving at the player. Squid_Sisters_Splatfest_Colors.png|The various colors during each Splatfest. Squid_sisters_+_judd_animation.gif|A gif featuring the two along with Judd, the cat. Sunkenscroll17.png|The girls in their youth. Squid_Sisters_logo.png|Their own logo. 800px-Squisters-smmpromo.png|Their appearance in Super Mario Maker. Credits_-_Callie_and_Marie_and_Inkling_Boy.png|The sisters in the credits, along with Agent 3. Callie1.png Marie1.png Marie_S2_official_artwork.png|Marie as she appears in Splatoon 2 Kimono_Marie.gif|Marie introducing herself to Agent 4 Evil_callie.PNG|Evil Callie S2_finalboss_squidsisters2.PNG Splatoon_2_Ver.3.0_Callie_Image1.jpg|Marie reunited with Callie, along with Agent 4 visiting 800px-SSBUltimate_Squid_Sisters.jpg|The Squid Sisters as they appear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Partners in Training Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Secret Agents Category:Arrogant Category:Rescuers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:False Antagonist Category:Manga Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Famous Category:Big Good Category:On & Off Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Mentor Category:Wealthy